I found A Cure To Growing Older
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: A song fic to 'I slept with someone in Fall Out Boy and all i got was this stupid song written about me' about Ash's feelings while he's off slaying dragons for Mary-Lynnette
1. In Between Dragon Slaying

_**I read Night world and I really like Ash and Mary-Lynnette. Here is a song fic about the time with Ash gone. It's I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me. The name doesn't fit it but the lyrics do.**_

**Ash POV**

As I was riding in my car a song came on the radio. I was all set to turn it off, but then I heard the lyrics. It made me think of Mary-Lynnette.

_I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
But I found the cure to growing older_

Mary-Lynnette. No place was home with out her. I wished she hadn't seen some of the things I'd done, but I wanted her to be with me forever.

_I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends_

My conscience. I was so sure I didn't have one. Then I met my M'lin. She brought out the best in me. I had arrogance down and was arrogant almost as much as I was happy.

_[Chorus: x2]  
Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up_

I tried so hard to cover up what I felt for her. I fed and I turned icy and my charm was set to make her my next meal. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't in love with her. I couldn't cover up my feelings though.

_Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself_

I let the girls brace themselves and find a safe place for themselves in Briar Creek. I sent back word that they were fine and were going to help me set up an outpost. They were greatly missed.

_They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've got against what I left  
So progress report: I am missing you to death_

I've been called vicious and I have never really felt alone, but now ... I am always so alone. I never missed a chance to reminisceon my time in Briar Creek. I have written a few letters to M'lin explaining how much I miss her.  
_[Chorus: x2]Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up_

Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Always borrowed  
Always you

I always meet someone old, but no one ever feels new. I can't wait til I see Mary-Lynnette again. I know everything will feel new again.

_I found a cure to growing older  
I found a cure to growing older_

[Chorus: x2]  
Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

I smiled to myself thinking how I could squeeze in a visit to Briar Creek in between dragon slaying.

_**How do you like it? I myself think it catches the essence of what Ash might be feeling in the middle of his atonement**__. **I may do a second page, if I can find a song to go with a meeting between lovers.** __**Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	2. Breath of Fresh Air

_**Upon insistence, I have decided to do another chapter! The song is Bring me to life by one of my fav bands, Evanescence. I think it fits perfectly.**_

**Mary-Lynnette POV**

God, I missed Ash. It had been forever since I'd seen him. I wished he'd come home already. I flipped on the radio in my room and heard a song that fit my imagination on the moment Ash came home.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Somehow, through a bond no one really understand, it felt as though Ash could see straight to my soul, and I to his. When he left, he took my spirit. The only thing that kept me through his absence was knowing he would be looking at the same night sky I was.

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

I was still hoping that, somehow, all this was a dream, more along the lines of a nightmare. I needed a knight to save me, but my knight was off saving dragons.

_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

When he came back I'd have my reason for living again. Slowly, in his absence, I was coming undone, my mind faling deeper into the nothingness of despair.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

When he came back I'd never let him leave me for any length of time. I realized, only after he left, that he breathed life into my pitiful excuse of a life her in borington

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Who was I kidding? Every day without my Ash was a lie. Every time I said I was fine, it was a lie. I was hollow inside.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

I was a mess without my Ash. Frozen in despair, I couldn't go on like this much longer. I was like Night of the Living Dead_. _He was my life, my breath of fresh air.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

I can't believe I couldn't see how amazing and gentle he is. All the times I kicked him, shone light in his eyes, or poked him with a stick, he never retaliated. He was amazing.

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

If there was no Ash, it would be like having no thoughts, a voice, or a soul. I needed him or I would just not exist. We couldn't be, if there wasn't the other, not anymore.

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life  
"You know Mare, darling, that song is just right for us," Called a voice from my window. I spun on my heel and cried out in delight. I took a flying leap at my knight and smothered him in kisses.

"Ash! You're back! For how long?" I wondered. I would go rightback into depression as soon as he left. He looked me, solemnly, in the eyes.

"M'lin. I am fighting dragons still, in a very literal sense. I would love to stay forever, but I am only here for the weekend," He whispered. And that was when I made up my mind.

"Change me. I'm coming with you," I ordered him. No way was I slipping back into depression. He looked at me, startled.

"You don't really want that."

"I do! All I want is to be with you. To be your equal and travel with you! I want you and that's all I want!" I cried. He nodded, somber eyed. I felt the twin prick of fangs and the euphoria of him drinking my blood. I was finally getting my wish.

_**Okay what do you think? Its currently 3am, so I'd have to say its pretty darn good. Have you southern peoples ever noticed Yankees talk funny? No offence to Northern peoples. I sure we sound funny to you peoplez too. I wen to Michigan and my grandma is like, "Jessica, Would you like some pop?" and I was thinking WTF is POP? Then she held up a coke bottle. So I was like, "No thanks, I don't like drinking SODA." At first it was kinda scary cuz' my great grandpa, who had died earlier in the year, we called him Pop. So I was like, Ummm ... Yeah I'd like my great grandpa. Sorry 4 the rant.**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	3. Endless Diamond Sky

_**I'm sorry! I told some people that this was going to be Obvious by Hey Monday, but I have been fixated on Aladdin**_ _**since I watched it. I even said I wanted to be Jasmine for Halloween, and I'm a skater/rocker. Any way here it is. Oh, I don't own Night World.**_

**Ash POV**

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I wanted to give my M'lin so much. I wanted her to see how amazing this world was. Let her be human, but she wanted this, she was using something besides her head to decide something.

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

I wanted so badly to open her eyes that she didn't need to change, but she wanted this and I couldn't bear to tell her no.

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

I wasn't dreaming and I had someone to come see things with me. Someone who understood me. And loved me even though she did.

**Mary Lynnette**

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)

I was finally going to be the same as Ash. His equal. He wasn't going to leave me again. His mind, oh! So much had changed since we had last shared minds. It was so amazing how _I,_ a human could change such a strong vampire so thoroughly.

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Sharing a mind with my Ash, it was ... indescribable. I felt like flying and I also felt like just staying like this next to Ash, seeing the stars diamond bright like never before.  
A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath - it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

I felt like the falling stars I see so rarely, bright and untouchable in my happiness. I had no doubt that I could never go back to how I was before Ash came in to my life.

**Ash POV**

A whole new world  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue  
(Every moment red-letter)  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

I knew things were going to be different from now on. I'd go anywhere to make my M'lin happy. I wanted to share how great things were as a vampire.

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

This world had turned into a new one, just like I knew it would when I saw M'lin again. A wonderful place, I knew just under the surface the apocalypse was brewing, but I couldn't think about that, not when my Mare, M'lin, Mary Lynnette, was in my arms. Just for me and her. I detached her from me and left her to wait for the rest of the transfusions. I climbed down the stairs, giddy from the blood and I left to get her breakfast.

_**Hey! I hope ya like cuz its done! I thought this song would be perfect cuz of all the Starry sky references, plus like I said I've been on an Aladdin kick and this song is by far my fav! I've even got it on my MP3. Is that retarded since I'm going into High School? Ah well. What can I do? Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	4. This is for keeps

_**Okay, u know da drill I own not Night World, cept 4 da books (thats different), and yeah, I definitely don't own the song. Its 'This Is For Keeps' by Spill Canvas**_. _**Sorry it took so long, I was working on my Twi stories. Crap! I'm soooo sorry! I ttly forgot bout chappie 3! So lets just say this is a different point of view of chappie three! Sorry!!!!**_

**Ash POV**

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

M'lin. My other half. My soul mate_. _I love her I worry about her and watching her die in front of me is so hard I just sit and wonder about how forever with her is going to be. Never dying, never growing old. Do I regret changing her? No. Do I wish she wasn't going to have to see some of these things? Most definitely. My fangs lengthened as I thought about her, her and her sweet blood, the mind sharing. Nothing that could happen again. 

As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

What if she hates me for turning her? What if she doesn't want me? I turn to her small innocent face. How many times could that face possibly forgive me? I should have given her more time to think. What if it was just an impulse? What if she didn't really want it?

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love_

If she does love me, I don't even think eternity will be long enough to love her. If she still loves me, we'll never be apart again and no one could ever separate us. God, I love her.

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

I remember the first time I drank her blood. The mix of flavors and the buzz of being with my soul mate. I never wanted anyone more than chin that delicious red when I was done. Then, that werewolf came and ruined it. I won though. Well, M'lin won, I reaped the benefits, such as a caring person like Mary-Lynnette in my life.

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love_

Follow me into the seaWe'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down

I was killing her. Both then and now. Now I was literally killing her, but before, I could tell she had been so depressed when I snuck in. I missed her, but she was slowly dying on the inside, not that I wasn't, but I hid it better, even when I was alone. Now we would leave this tiny, boring town.

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love_

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)

She's waking up! This is it! Will she still love me? Will she want to do her own thing? What if she hates me? Would that be punishment for all the horrid things I've done?

"Ash? ... Ash?" M'Lin asked quietly. She was looking around bleary eyed and innocently. I cleared my throat and watched her eyes focus in the soft moon light. She looked up at me in wonder as I stared at her. She was even more beautiful, and she was all mine. Not yet. You don't know that. A voice told me. As she grew accustomed to the light, She stared at me more intensely. Did she really not love me?

"ASH!" She screamed as she threw herself at me. I felt her tiny arms around me as she choked me with love. She smothered me with kisses, strangled me with hugs, and I felt myself grow happier with each one.

_**Okay. That's the end. And they lived happily ever after cuz Jessi vanished the dragons and Circle Midnight. Yay me! I'm actually sorry I can't do that. Sigh.**_

_**There r voices in my head  
**_


	5. Plagiarism

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is not a chapter, but it concerns my stories and the stories of others. I recently received word that Eternal Love, one of my stories was posted on **_ _**The sender of this message told me that no credit was given to me. It was done without my permission as well This is wrong people. If you want a story of mine, or someone else's, posted on that site so you can read it on your cell phone, PM me or just review the story asking me to. I have an account there and will gladly post them, but I work hard on my stories and deserve the right to choose where they are posted and how they look once they're there.**_ _**When no credit is given to an author and something is done without that author's permission, then its plagiarism. My story was posted on that site with no changes but the author's notes taken out. Please ask me if you want stories on that site, don't take them from me.**_

_**- Jessi**_


End file.
